Just Friends
by shesarebelxx
Summary: Jason said no to Mitchie. But will an afternoon alone change his mind? R&R!


**Hey all!**

**This is Molly AKA HelloBeautiful52...this is my first official Camp Rock ff. I've written a JB fanfic, but it got deleted. So sad. =( **

**But now I'm here with a REAL Camp Rock fanfic and this one can't be deleted!! YAY! **

**Anyone that knows me well enough to know my JB Obsessive side knows that I am a supporter of Jitchie/Kemi...don't know why. I blame my BFF Jenni who gave me the idea back in July. **

**So here's a random little Jitchie oneshot I wrote! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock or any of the characters. Or Demi Lovato. Or the Jonas Brothers. (I will soon though. Just watch.)**

* * *

Just friends. That's all they would be, he had said. That's all they _could_ be, he had said. The age difference was too much, he had said. The fact that she had gone out with Shane made it too hard, he had said. She didn't understand. She _couldn't_ understand. He had admitted to liking her. He had said it. He didn't imply it, or hint at it, he had _said_ the words "I like you too." So why was he so against being with her?

It wasn't fair. This was all she wanted. She broke up with Shane, who loved her, for him, only to have her heart be stomped on. Granted, she knew she didn't have feelings for Shane like that anyway, but still. She'd done everything so that the relationship would work, and he had said no. She didn't understand.

For awhile, she avoided him. She ignored his texts, e-mails, phone calls, everything. It was all she could do. She was afraid if she talked to him, he'd be sweet like he always was and she'd just fall more in love with him. She tried so hard to completely forget about him. It was the only thing she could think of that would help. But it didn't. Everything reminded her of him.

Finally, she decided that she would try to be friends with him, like he wanted. He was a good friend, even if she was madly in love with him. He was fun to be around, he was someone she could talk to about anyone, and she felt safe when she was with him. She didn't feel that way around anyone else, not even Sierra. She ignored the reason why.

~*~

Mitchie walked up to the Connect 3's house and walked right in. One of the perks of being their 'best friend'.

"Hello?" she called. "Anyone home?"

"Out here, Elle," Jason called.

Mitchie sighed, biting her lip. Jason was the only one who knew that her real name was Michelle, not Mitchie. Somehow Shane and Nate hadn't caught onto the fact that Michelle was the only name that could work with Mitchie, they weren't the brightest bulbs in the box, to say the least. Jason, however, had insisted on calling her a different nickname, on one condition: he could only say it when they were alone. Which meant that they were alone now.

Mitchie walked out the back door and out to the pool where Jason was sitting on a lawn chair, a guitar in his lap. Surprise, surprise.

"Hey," she said, walking over to him.

"Hey," Jason grinned, looking up from his notebook. "What are you doing here? I thought you had to work."

"My replacement came early," Mitchie said, grinning a little. "Where's Shane and Nate?"

"Nate's out buying a gift for his girlfriend's birthday," Jason said.

"And Shane?" Mitchie asked.

"He's making sure Nate doesn't totally screw up what he gets her," Jason said.

Mitchie giggled, "Why didn't you go with them?" she asked.

Jason shrugged. "I just felt like being alone," he said.

"Oh…well, I can leave," Mitchie said, standing up.

"No, no," Jason said quickly. "You're an exception. You know I love spending time with you."

Mitchie bit her lip. It was things like that. The little things he said that were just so sweet that made it even harder to understand why he didn't want her. He said that he loved spending time with her, but he apparently didn't want to spend time with her as his girlfriend.

Mitchie shook her head, trying to get the thoughts out. No, she couldn't do this. He didn't want her and she had to move on.

"So…um…what are you writing?" she asked, seeing the notebook on the side table next to him.

"Oh…nothing," he said. "Just a song for the next CD."

"Can I?" she asked, moving to sit on the same chair as Jason, holding out her petite hand.

Jason nodded, handing her the magazine, brushing her arm in the process, sending a glow through her body.

_Stop it Mitchie. Just stop it. It's been three months, get over it._

She looked down at the notebook. There was only one stanza written; nothing else.

_There she goes again_

_The girl I'm in love with_

_It's cool we're just friends_

And that was all that was written. Mitchie bit her lip as she read it again. Who could it be about? It couldn't be about her…he'd said no. Sure, he let her down easy, but a no was still no, and as far as she knew, nothing had changed since he'd said no. It must be about another girl.

Mitchie then realized how close she and Jason were sitting now that she was on the same chair as him. She looked up slowly and saw that he was staring at her intensely, waiting for her reaction.

"Well?" he whispered, as they were already so close.

"It's amazing… and has amazing potential," she whispered. "That is, if you let it go where it wants to go."

Jason sighed, "What if it's better right now, this way? A small little stanza and nothing else because anything else could complicate how great it is?" he asked.

"You'll never know if it's better this way or as a full song if you don't try," Mitchie whispered, bringing a hand up to his arm.

"But it's written in pen…whatever happens can't be erased," Jason said. "So if it doesn't work out…it'll never be the same."

"You doubt things to much Jason," Mitchie said, a smile playing on her lips, "You have to go with your gut feeling sometimes."

"Are we still talking about the song?" Jason asked, grinning slightly.

"Are you?" Mitchie asked.

Before Mitchie knew what was happening, Jason was leaning in to kiss her. _Her_. Her mind was in a whirlwind as their lips collided. The girl in the song was her. He really did like her like that. The whole argument about the age difference and Shane didn't matter; not anymore. It couldn't matter, because right now Mitchie was feeling so amazing because she was kissing like guy of her dreams. Jason.

After awhile and only when the need for air was at a maximum, Jason pulled away, grinning down at Mitchie.

"We just…" he trailed off.

Mitchie nodded, grinning.

"You and I, we…"

Mitchie just nodded again, grinning.

"Did it feel…"

"Right?" Mitchie finished.

Jason nodded this time. "Did it feel right to you?" he asked.

Mitchie nodded once again, grinning hugely.

Jason grinned down at her before kissing her softly again. Something in the kiss made Mitchie believe that Jason had just as hard a time not being with her as she had of not being with him.

~*~

A couple hours later, Jason and Mitchie were sitting together, Mitchie sitting on Jason's lap, watching as the sun slowly began to set.

"Okay, how long does it take to buy a birthday present?" Jason asked.

Mitchie giggled. "What, you don't like being here with me?" she asked.

Jason grinned, "You know I love being with you," he said, kissing her cheek.

"I love being here with you too," Mitchie grinned.

Jason grinned down at her, falling quiet. Mitchie sighed, watching the sunset. They had never made a verbal agreement on whether their little make out session (yes, it had turned into a make out session after awhile) was the start of a relationship. Mitchie, of course, wanted it to be, but she still didn't know where Jason stood. Sure, he said it felt right kissing her, but he'd also said that he liked her and then said they should be friends. Whatever happened had to be good enough, she convinced herself.

"Well, we're gonna have to be very secretive about it," Jason said. "I'm still not sure how Shane would react to his brother dating his ex…"

Mitchie just nodded, lost in her thoughts, before her head finally snapped up to face him, realizing what he'd just said.

"D-Dating?" she asked. "You mean it?"

Jason grinned, "If you want to," he said.

Mitchie squealed a little, hugging Jason tightly. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that," she whispered in his ear.

"You have no idea how long I've been trying to get up the guts to say it," he whispered back.

_When she walks down the aisle_

_I see all my friends smile_

_Cause now we're more than friends_

* * *

**Please Read and Review!! I really wanna know what y'all think!!**

**xoxo Molly**


End file.
